The Mansion
by Poiso
Summary: The events leading up to the outbreak of the TVirus. Wrote years ago, no longer in progress.
1. Welcome...

Author's Note: Ignore the fact that the names are slightly weird. this is because this was an RPG forum in a message board in which the posters played scientists. The main character "Neptune" is especially confusing, but the shark Neptune isn't named Neptune by this time, so you don't have to be confused.   
  
Disclaimer: well, I've never written one like this before. oh well... I don't own resident evil, and the characters are technically real people so i don't own them. the character "Poiso" is me tho, so i own him...i hope. maybe someone else owns my soul...*looks around* Santa?....are you there...?  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Neptune parked his car. Looking up at the mansion he knew he would be living there now. He approached the door, and was greeted by a stern looking guard. The rest of the scientists were having dinner... not many other scientists, really... about only 2! One walked up to him.   
  
"Hi. I'm Dama. You must be the new guy... You'll have to be briefed as to the rules and regulations. Ask that guy." He pointed at a man across the room, wearing shades. "He's Wesker. He sort of runs the place... just do what he says, the consequences are pretty nasty..."  
  
Neptune slowly walked up to this Wesker person, wondering what the "consequences" were...  
  
"Hello...I'm the new researcher" He said  
  
"Follow me." Wesker replied, briefly. They walked out a back door, through a gate, down an elevator, and to another house. Wesker gestured to a door marked 002.   
  
"This is your room. The key is in the lock. You will unpack now, and then is recreation. Recreation is after dinner. And then is lights out. NO leaving your room after lights out. Your room has a bathroom. In the morning is breakfast. and then research. Then lunch, more research, and then dinner. Do NOT slip off schedule. research may be done during recreation. No leaving the mansion. The penalty for trying to escape is becoming a test subject. You are a feeder, you feed the creatures. Recreation begins now."   
  
Wesker walked off. And Dama and the other scientist came.   
  
"Enjoying your first day so far?" asked Dama.  
  
"Thats alot of rules..."  
  
"Yeah, you get used to that. So anyway, this is Phoenix. His job is to test what the Tyrant Virus does to subjects..."   
  
"Hiya," Said Phoenix, cheerfully. "We were going to play pool.."  
  
"No thanks. I'm beat...long drive here."  
  
"Well, you won't be driving again anytime soon... good night, Neptune."  
  
"'Night"  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
not the most exciting stuff in the world, but thats because this is the the introduction!  
  
so stay tuned for chapter 2. it gets more exciting, i promise! blagh! 


	2. First day of work...

note: Well, it took slightly longer than expected... but here's chapter 2! but just for the sake of makin the note longer...  
  
"Look out! An army of...er...."  
  
"I dont know what they are either...so...lets...call...them...POKEMON!!!!"  
  
"Yes, that sounds like a dignified name!"  
  
"They ae coming ever closer, and they choose to eat our BRAAAIN!!!!"  
  
i dislike pokemon.   
  
to be continiued...  
  
now, on to the REAL thing  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Day 1...  
  
Neptune woke up to the sound of a very loud bell. He shambled out of bed, put his clothes on, and went to breakfast. Out the door he saw the other researchers.   
  
"Hey," He said to Dama, suffering from a light headache.  
  
"Hey. There's a new researcher coming today... her name's Dragon Lady."  
  
"Oh, really? What time does she arrive?"  
  
"About now."  
  
They arrived at the dining room, just in time to see her meeting wesker and getting swept off to her room to learn all the rules and regulations.   
  
"Poor thing..." Laughed Pheonix. So they sat down to breakfast...bagels. When Dragon Lady returned, they learned she was to research the "hunters". After breakfast, Neptune was guided to the labs. He was given a roll cart with a ag ful of live pigs. He was to throw in a pig for each creature in a cage. First, he saw the hunters. He threw In five pigs, and each hunter sort of played with their food....torturing the pig before eating it. Neptune and Dragon lady looked amazed, but Pheonix, who was in the room at the time, only said "They always do that..."  
  
After the hunters, neptune fed a sort of mutated person called a "zombie." He could see why they were caleld this, but he wondered why there was only one...  
  
The next cage was "crimson heads." Dama, who was in the room, Told him that the Zombies turn into these after a while...  
  
After lunch, he did the same thing. The headache from the morning had worsended... He was starting to think this job was beow him, when he saw wesker. Wesker told him he was going to research the sharks, as soon as they came. Neptune was overjoyed. He was pretty fascinated with sharks, and seing how they react to the virus....  
  
During recreation, Neptune noticed a ladder in his room. He climbed down, and went down a hall...and he was in a HUGE tank! He gathered this must have been where the sharks were to go when they arrived...  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
well, thats chapter 2. or chapter one, depending on how ya look at it, but whatever. still no t the most exciting stuff ever, but hey. thats later...it gets better at the next chpater. wait for it... 


	3. 1st day of Week 2

Right! 6 months later, I write chapter threeee....  
  
Ok so, in this time, was told, and had agreed that, this wasn't DARK enough. so now, i can hopefully make it darker. And perhaps i'll bring myself to write longer chapters. Oh right, and i'll spell check them with this primitive spellchevcker i have! ya never know...  
__________________________________________________________________  
1 week later...  
  
Neptune awoke, got dressed, and headed for breakfast. which was, of course, bagels. The morning ceremonies as usual. But wait! The slightly vandalized bulliten board in the stinking hallway said that 2 new scientists were coming. Wesker had written it, so there were no further details. The headache had evolved to a slight dizzyness, so it felt awkward waling to the main building. Toby, the pet dog of someone who neptune wasn't quite sure of, greeted him along the way. Nice dog, that Toby. It was a wonder how his presence passed with Wesker though...  
  
Of the two newcomers, Poiso and Iceflame, Poiso arrived first. By helicopter. This was apparently becuase he had worked for Umbrella Antarctica, a top secret research base, in the past. And he ceartaintly diddn't look happy to be here. He merley walked through the door, at a quick walk, exchanged nods with wesker, and kept on walking, carrying a suit case.   
  
Iceflame arrived 10 minutes later. By that time, Neptune was doing his job. But Dragon Lady had told him that "He walked through the door, pretty meekly, and started walknig the wrong way. Wekser, Rather than saying some, just followed him. Later I heared something that sounded like someone who was very surprised. Wesker followed him all the way to the storage room!"  
  
And so, the day proceeded as its old boring self, with exceptions for learning what Poiso and ICeflame were going to do: Poiso would research the virus's effects on dogs, and Iceflame Snakes. Neptune would continiue waiting for the sharks... that night, the headache/dizzyness had subsided a little. 


End file.
